


maya and katsuya go to subway

by tatsumayacestmal



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Crack, F/M, I hate myself, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsumayacestmal/pseuds/tatsumayacestmal
Summary: Maya and Katsuya decide to go out to subway





	1. Chapter 1

katsuya took maya out to subway on a date because maya loves food and maya ordered a meatball sub because they're the best kind of sub but katsuya only got mayonnaise on his sub? (its because baofu told him women love guys who only eat mayonnaise) and anyways they sat down to eat their subs and maya inhaled her but katsuya got sick from only having mayonnaise on his sub so he tries to get up to leave but anna yoshizaka appears out of thin air and kicked him in the shins so hard he fell over and died and immediately disappeared into thin air again and then maya took his wallet to pay the subway bill Jokes


	2. katsuyas funeral

since katsuya died from getting kicked in the shins really hard by anna yoshizaka they all had to organize a funeral for him, but tatsuya wasnt there because he was on a roadtrip. baofu was forced to dj but then halfway through maya started to play the saxophone because no one tells maya what to do and also noriko was there with anna they were eating chips that anna stole out of tatsuyas locker at school because tatsuya never locked it because tatsuya  is too cool for school and so is anna but shes not too cool for chips. when they tried to lower katsuyas casket into the ground he suddenly jumped out because annas kick didnt actually kill him and anna considered shanking him but she didnt have a knife so she just kicked him again and he died for real. baofu complained and she kicked him too. maya started to play careless whisper on the saxophone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katsuya got rekt

**Author's Note:**

> rides into the sun on a skateboard like a cool kid B^)
> 
>  
> 
> katsumaya n'est pas vrai


End file.
